


fuck it. heat waves 2

by arkhamcycle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamcycle/pseuds/arkhamcycle
Summary: Picks up where the last one left off
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	fuck it. heat waves 2

Dream typed out his message to George.

_I know what you said. You've been in love with me for two years. That's cool. I love you and I can't wait to make out a whole bunch when you come to America._

He smiled.

Then he heard a BANG from around the corner and looked behind him. Someone had broken down his door and entered his house holding a machine gun. It was…

HATSUNE MIKU?????

"HOLY SHIT" Dream yelled but it was too late. Hatsune Miku was already behind him. She knocked him out with her gun and dragged him to the vocaloid van.

When he woke up in the van, he was shocked to see George. "Holy shit, George, are you okay?"

"No. Hatsune Miku is planning a series of Unibomber-esque mass killings. We have to stop her before it's too late."

"But why?" Dream asked. "Why would Hatsune Miku do this?"

"Because she's disillusioned with the state of the world and has severe unaddressed psychiatric issues. She wants to die, but first, she wants to inflict the burden of her suffering on the whole world," George replied solemnly.

Then Hatsune Miku came into the back of the van. "Shut the fuck up you fucking Redditors," she yelled. "Life is a simulation. Time is a cube. I can kill whoever I want."

"Not if I kill you first!" George bellowed. Heroically, he broke free of the ropes binding him and lunged at Hatsune Miku, knocking her to the floor, unconscious. He opened the van's back door and threw her out onto the road. Then, he shouldered his way up to the front of the van, where he found Thomas Jefferson driving. He dispatched the creatively reimagined Founding Father with a swift kick to the head and threw him out onto the road too, assuming control of the vehicle.

"George! My hero! You saved me!" Dream cried, tears of joy forming in his eyes. George parked the van next to a glistening lake. The sun was setting. The two got out and stared at each other romantically and made out for a little bit. It was cool. The world was safe.

Fin


End file.
